1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cash register power supply systems, and more particularly, to battery powered cash register power supply systems having a work system isolated from the charge system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous cash register power supply systems have had the problem of having a work system not isolated from the house alternating current. Thus, if a power surge or drop occurred, for example during an electrical storm, it would be transmitted to the cash register, often adversely affecting the cash register memory.